Caroline and Richard's Next Big Move
by wliu81
Summary: Caroline and Richard confront each other, after Richard’s appearance at Caroline’s wedding ceremony. This is yet another in the series of my CITC finale followon episodes and another attempt of ending the show on a positive note. Likewise, the events whic


**CAROLINE AND RICHARD'S NEXT BIG MOVE  
**

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**Rating: T **

**Drama, General **

**Series 4 **

**Chapters: 4 **

**Word count: 3,595 **

**Summary: Caroline and Richard confront each other, after Richard's appearance at Caroline's wedding ceremony **

**Additional Author's Notes: This is yet another in the series of my CITC finale follow-on episodes and another attempt of ending the show on a positive note. Likewise, the events which follow occur two months after the wedding. As the last episode was called _Caroline and the Big Move_, it could only be fitting to have a concluding**** instalment entitled: _Caroline and Richard's Next Big Move_**

**_Chapter 1: _**

**Caroline was sitting at a quiet table at Remos all by herself and sipping her coffee when a guy had trouble pushing the pushchair through the door: alas it was none other than Richard. Shocked to notice he was there, she then held a menu in front of her face, just so Richard wouldn't see her. **

**Caroline: Oh my god, I cannot believe this: Richard? **

**Remo: Do you want me to tell him you're here? **

**Caroline: No, I don't want him to know and so please don't tell him Remo, I am begging you **

**Remo: Alright Carolina. But I will do it just once **

**Caroline: Thanks **

**Remo: (goes up to Richard) Hello Ricardo and how may I be of service to you? **

**Richard: Hi, can I have one latte with non- fat milk and some of those cakes that go down a treat **

**Remo: It'll be coming up shortly **

**Richard minus his glasses, and dressed head to toe in black as ever, eventually took Stefano out of his pushchair and had him sitting on his lap. He then reached Stefano's baby bag and took out a bottle of milk; he then asked Remo to heat it up for him **

**Richard: Oh and I almost forgot, Remo, I was wondering whether you can warm up this milk for me, well, for Stefano? **

**Remo: Who do you think I am, Richard? **

**Richard: Remo, please? I am not asking you for a favour- just do it **

**Remo: Okay, I will. Besides, you wouldn't believe who is here as well… **

**Richard: If it's Julia, then you can tell her from me that I am going to take care of Stefano by myself and that she can forget about getting him back **

**Remo: Really? I thought you hated children and that you didn't want anymore **

**Richard: Well, things change, people change; I've changed- thanks to my son and seeing how much time and energy I've put in by looking after him, I am a completely different person **

**Remo: So what you are saying is that you want children? **

**Richard: …Yes. Yes I do and very much so **

**Remo: You know, Ricardo, I'd this slight feeling that Caroline had everything to do with this **

**Richard: She did and she does. God, I cannot believe how sick I felt, how Caroline felt when I told her I didn't want anymore children; just the one with Stefano **

**Remo: Caroline told me what happened in the airport **

**Richard: I don't blame her for walking out on me, I was in shock you know, when I found out I was a father, I didn't know how I'd cope with being a father. I believed that I was going to make that same mistake my father made. Back then, he and my mother had me and my sister- and yet he walked out on all of us. And that hurt me a lot. It scared me that I was about to repeat what my dad did to me when he abandoned me- and so I was about to do exactly that to Stefano by abandoning him in the lurch as well. However, I came to realize that life is so precious, that I just couldn't afford to let it slip through my hands. I just couldn't afford to do that to myself. And yet Caroline was right; she _was_ always right. I for one would admit to that. She proved me wrong and I am so grateful to her for that **

**Remo: You know it would help if you told her all this **

**Richard: Caroline's moved on, after all the hurt I caused her, I just don't think she wants to see me again, let alone hear from me. I am going to write her a letter of resignation; I would find it difficult to work opposite her, whilst I keep staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers and think of nothing but have such strong feelings for her and feel such sorrow and**** disappointment and betrayal for her because of all the terrible things I put her through **

**Remo: Richard, you don't really mean what you've just said? **

**Richard: Sad to say Remo, I do. I better be going now. Thanks for the coffee. By the way, if you do see Caroline, tell her from me that I wish her every success in the future with her career and hope she finds love and happiness with the one she really loves. It's not me but hey, life moves on, right? Bye Remo **

**Remo: Bye Ricardo. (he then turns to Caroline) Are you okay, Carolina? **

**Caroline: I think I am **

**Remo: You overheard every word we were saying? **

**Caroline: Yes I did, and right now, I don't want to think of or mention Richard's name, ever again **

**_(Annie and Del enter) _**

**Annie: Del, you dirty guy! Please stop! **

**Del****: Well, if you thought that was nasty and dirty, wait until later on this evening! Hi Care! **

**Annie: Caroline, what's with the long face? **

**Caroline: _(tears welling up in her eyes)_ Can we go back to my place and talk about it? **

**Del****: Sure thing. Let's go **

**Annie: Yeah, come on Care **

**Caroline: Richard… **

**Richard: (softly) Caroline, hi. **

**Caroline: (softly) Hi **

**Richard: What are you doing here? **

**Caroline: Well, I was walking, um, the cat… **

**Richard: Really? You were walking Salty? **

**Caroline: Mm, well, okay you got me Richard! No, I wasn't walking the cat. Satisfied now? **

**Richard: Yes. Come in. By the way, this is Stefano: my son. Well, technically speaking he is Julia's but she abandoned him and so, she's no longer really his mother **

**Caroline: Ooh, Richard, he looks so adorable and cute too! **

**Richard: He sure is. Um, Caroline… **

**Caroline: Yes Richard **

**Richard: I was wondering whether you'd join us- as in me and Stefano for dinner this Saturday night. _Please say yes, please say yes! _**

**Caroline: Okay I will **

**Richard: That'll be fantastic! _Thank you my sweet Caroline, I promise that won't regret this _**

**Caroline: But I want to reiterate that this is not some date okay? I don't want you to get the impression that we're getting back together again, because we're not **

**Richard: _Caroline don't you see, we're so good together? I still love you but why are you trying to deny this? You are not seeing the absolute truth which is staring you right in the face_. Fine- if that's what you want, then I can deal with that. I have no problem with that. I am more than happy for things to not go beyond that of being friendship **

**Caroline: Good, because this is not a date. We're not dating each other. Not after everything that has happened to us over the past 5 months or so. And so, I'll see you on Saturday **

**Richard: Yes, so I'll see you then **

**_Chapter 2: _**

**By Saturday night, Caroline was all dressed and dolled up. Wearing a long Red satin dress with spaghetti-like straps and red shoes; Richard in stark contrast opted against the norm, as he arrived minus his spectacles but wore a long- sleeved, white plaid shirt with the top two buttons undone, Black jeans, a belt and matching black shoes. He wanted to look the part, as well as make a good impression on Caroline, after the events that led up to and during Caroline's near marriage to Randy. This was an opportunity that Richard couldn't afford to mess up. Stefano was placed in a baby high chair by his dad, just so to keep him out of harm's way. Everything was set: the dinner table was laid out; for Richard it had to be perfect and for the evening to go as smoothly as possible **

**Richard: (opens the door) Hi Caroline! **

**Caroline: Hi Richard! You look great tonight **

**Richard: So do you! Would you like to come in? **

**Caroline: Yes, thank you Richard **

**Richard: Here, let me take off your coat **

**Caroline: Well, that's very nice of you to do so. I have to say the table looks great **

**Richard: Yeah, dinner will be ready in a sec **

**Caroline: You're cooking? **

**Richard: Yep, I mean, I decided for a change that we won't be having Chinese food. Why, do you think we should? **

**Caroline: Richard, you went all this trouble planning and cooking dinner, so I think what you're doing is great **

**Richard: Really? I mean are you sure you don't want me ordering something off the happy garden menu? **

**Caroline: No, of course not. Besides, I'm sure that whatever you're cooking it's going to be great **

**Richard: Dinner will be coming in a sec **

**The two ate their meal without any fuss and Stefano seemed to finish his in a hurry! Richard did the washing up, whilst Caroline sat on Richard's bed, playing with Stefano when suddenly Caroline had a flashback: it was of her and Richard sharing a bath tub together, just like that moment when they were staying at some run down B+B and their romantic evening had been ruined. Both were naked, both with their hands all over each other and both kissing each other, caressing and fondling each other with care. As he rinsed the plates, for Richard he had a sex dream of his own: this time he was handcuffed to the bed, lying down and he was in the nude, whilst Caroline and Julia were having a massive fight on their hands. Julia succeeds and in the process, Richard sees Caroline getting pushed to the ground by Julia; Richard helps Caroline to her feet and checks to make sure she is okay, 'are you alright?'; 'yes I am' Caroline replies, then without hesitation Richard leans in with a kiss and kisses Caroline with so much passion than he ever did **

**Richard: Oh my God! **

**Caroline: Are you done with that yet, Richard? **

**Richard: Huh? I'd be right out, Caroline **

**As Caroline sits on Richard's mattress, she spots a piece of paper on top of a drawer: it turns out to be Richard's love letter of 3 years ago. Yet how could it have appeared just like that? Then again, it was one of the hundreds of copies that Annie made and thus, it struck Richard that Annie had left it there intentionally but why? As she read it, Caroline couldn't believe her eyes, 'and so Richard did have these feelings for me? But why didn't he act upon it?'. She had quickly read it: '**_'dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but I have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears. If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognize me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no'. _**She then folded up the piece of paper and stashed it in her pocket but as she did this, Richard noticed something was up. **

**Caroline: You took your time **

**Richard: Well, I've finished and that's that. Caroline are you okay? **

**Caroline: Yes everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be, Richard? **

**Richard: Because you are acting a little suspicious. Is there something that I ought to know? **

**Caroline: No, I mean, it's not as if it's that important **

**Richard: Really? (notices a piece of paper sticking out of Caroline's pocket) then what's in that pocket? **

**Caroline: Its nothing- in fact, it's none of your business **

**Richard: Fine! Fine! You needn't have got so worked up about it! **

**Caroline: Richard, wait! I'm sorry. It's just that I saw this lying on the table and so I picked it up by accident **

**Richard: (sounding annoyed) What did you do that for? **

**Caroline: Richard, I didn't mean to do it, I swear **

**Richard: Well, frankly Caroline, you shouldn't have seen it. It was personal **

**Caroline: Personal?! Richard that letter was addressed by you to me! … you wrote it, didn't you?! Besides why didn't you tell me about this previously? **

**Richard: Well how could I when I saw how much you were wrapped up with Joe. And besides I never had for a second believed that one day you would fall for me. Love is blind as the saying goes, and so I thought a beautiful, attractive and extraordinary woman in yourself would never have feelings for a guy like me. Happy now?! **

**Caroline: But it didn't stop you from marry Julia when it should've been me, did it? **

**Richard: You know, I've had enough. That's it, I want you outta here, right now! **

**Caroline: So much for being honest, Richard. I will and from now on there isn't an us anymore! **

**Richard : Like I care! **

**Caroline: Well, you outta Richard!! I'm off! **

**Richard: Good! **

**Caroline: Bye! **

**Richard: Bye! **

**Chapter 3: **

**Richard felt awful afterwards and as he sat on his bed, was left to contemplate on his actions. Meanwhile, Caroline was in her apartment when she heard a knock on the door. 'must be Annie' she asked herself afterwards. 'Then again it might be Richard' and just as she was about to enter and go in, she is confronted by none other than Randy and Julia's presence **

**Randy: Hi care! **

**Julia: Don't mind if we come in, ciao! (the pair enter) **

**Caroline: What are you two doing here? And Randy, what are you doing with her? **

**Randy: What care? Didn't you get my message? **

**Caroline: What message? **

**Julia: What? Didn't he tell you? Caroline, me and Randy got married **

**Caroline: You two did what?! **

**Randy: oh don't worry, look my apologies that you didn't get an invite from us. Well, you do have a thing for Richard, after all **

**Julia; My Ree-chard! **

**Randy: Julia hun, calm down! We are newly weds after all **

**Caroline: What do you want from me, you two? I have nothing of value to either of you, so would you please leave **

**Julia: Not until Ree-chard comes. I have some things to get off my chest. In the meantime, me and Randy are gonna make ourselves at home **

**Randy: We are? **

**Julia: YES we are! Why you have a problem with that? **

**Randy: No, of course not my dear! **

**Julia: Good, and oh and by the way, my father sends his regards to you Caroline and Richard- NOT!! **

**Randy: So Caroline, you better sit still whilst I tie you up **

**(he grabs a long flex cord and sits Caroline down to a chair. He then places a piece of brown tape over her mouth; and ties her up; meanwhile, Richard with Stefano in tow turns up at Caroline's apartment. He shouts out her name but there is no response. He then barges his way and sees Caroline tied up, bound and gagged. Richard then places Stefano on Caroline's couch and attends to Caroline's needs. He removes the tape from her mouth and is about to check on her to make sure she is alright when Randy appears) **

**Randy: Hi Richie! Long time no see, huh? **

**Richard: Randy… I should've known that you were behind this **

**Caroline: Richard, I think I should explain. It's not what you think **

**Richard: And as for you, how could you do something like this? I better leave… **

**(Julia now appears with a gun in her hand) **

**Julia: Hello, Ree-chard! You thought you'd never hear from me again, didn't you? **

**Richard: Actually, I was hoping that considering the way you treated your son, I thought it would be for the best if you did us all a favour and rot in hell. Oh Caroline, I am so sorry. Are you alright? Did they hurt you in any way? **

**Caroline: No thank goodness **

**Richard: Caroline, I just want to let you know that we'll get out of this alive. You, me and Stefano are going to be okay. Trust me. And you two are just scumbags; Randy, I feel awfully sorry for you. What must have become of you? You must have been one hell of a jerk to behave in such a way as this. But you know what? You are gonna pay, dirtbag **

**Randy: (smirking) We'll see Richie **

**Julia: Randy, are you sure we're doing the right thing? **

**Randy: Yes Julia, now quit your whining, grab your kid and let's go before the cops get here **

**Richard: Wait a minute. You two are after Stefano? Well, well, well, it seems to me that you two have a fight on your hands, because I am not going to let you take him away from me and Caroline **

**Julia: Caroline? What has she got to do with this? **

**Richard: Haven't you heard Julia? She is going to be his new step mom- and you for one cannot do anything about it **

**Julia: What??! **

**Richard: That's right- Stefano is no longer your legal responsibility, anymore. You abandoned him and thus, you left him all alone in Italy, whilst I was the one who had to pick up the pieces afterwards as well as clean up the mess you created. Julia, what else can I say other than you are one unfit parent, who doesn't deserve children of her own. You are one crazy, selfish, money-driven….BITCH! Marrying you was the ultimate mistake I made, and yet the only good thing to come out of this was and is Stefano **

**Julia: (loses her temper and flips out) Shut up! Shut up! I cannot take anymore of this **

**Randy: Julia, calm down! **

**(suddenly Richard spots an intervention and shoves Randy to the floor; the pair grapple each other whilst Julia and Caroline look on; then out of the blue the cops turn up. Randy and Julia are eventually arrested and escorted by police in handcuffs. Caroline and Richard then embrace into each other's arms) **

**Chapter 4: **

**Caroline: Richard, are you okay? There I was for a minute thinking that you wouldn't make it **

**Richard: Caroline, again, I want to say that feel responsible for all of this. I should have been more patient and attentive towards you and to have listened to you. But I didn't **

**Caroline: Richard, its okay really **

**Richard: No, it's not okay. If anything terrible had happened to you then I would never have forgave myself afterwards. I shouldn't have got mad with you. Besides, I wanted you to find out about the letter- but not in the way it happened. But it's okay because now that everything is out in the open, you know and I know, I just hope it's not officially over between us **

**Caroline: It sure isn't **

**Richard: And look, about me saying that I didn't want any more children- it wasn't an overreaction but an extremely terrible thing for me to say to you. I said the wrong thing at the wrong place and at the wrong time as well. Being with Stefano Caroline has made me realize the potential I had in being a good father and the importance of it dawned on me too. I really enjoyed the experience. Of course I was dreading it at first but I was sacred that I was not going to live up to my expectations, not least of all that I was going let the one person in my life down who is other than yourself, Stefano. Then, I thought about you and how much you always wanted kids of your own. I missed your company so terribly when I was in Italy, my life was an empty hollow shell without you. I don't know how to say this… but I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore **

**Caroline: So where does that leave us? What are you saying Richard? That you don't love me anymore? **

**Richard: Caroline, I never stopped loving you- not even once. I never have, ever since I first worked for you, as my feelings for you grew stronger and stronger, day by day, minute by minute, year after year. Even when I was married to Julia, I never gave up on loving you. I never once did, and I never will **

**Caroline: Richard… **

**Richard: Caroline, I'd love it if you would do me the honour of being my wife and for all eternity. Will you marry me? (takes out a ring and bends down on one knee to propose) **

**Caroline: Richard, we've had our share of problems over the years you know that. Every time we turn around a corner there was always something that got in our way, or of which you tried to put distance between us. You hurt me a lot, and yet just I would care to admit it, I have also hurt you before too so that makes two of us. But I will say is that I have and never have stopped caring about you. And so, seeing as you want to answer to your question, well here's my answer… **

**(she goes up and kisses him for a considerable time, she then pauses long enough to catch her breath) and so, do you still want children? **

**Richard: Yes- I do want children with you and only you **

**(they kiss again) **

**_A couple of months later, tie the knot together with Del as best man and Annie was one of the bridesmaids. Charlie also made a surprising entrance, with Reg, _**

**_Remo and Regina to name in attendance alongside, the rest of the Duffy clan _**

**_and Richard's sister and his estranged parents, Natalie and Ben Karinsky. And alas, Caroline and Richard with Stefano live together happily ever after, with Julia and Randy rotting in jail _**

**THE END **


End file.
